The Muggle Professor Who Notice
by Chiho Kazusa
Summary: AU crossover of Junjou Romantica in Harry Potter verse. The untold stories of seven years magic and hidden stories years ahead. This is the stories where Nowaki (surprisingly) a wizard and Hiroki's being..well, being himself.
1. Chapter 1

**This idea popped up suddenly in the middle of my holiday.**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

If you can be really observant, you can find a box made from wood, warm chocolate-color placed beneath the wooden floor. The box is slim, long and closed neatly. When you open the lid, there's a faint sound of fragile oil paper. Lots of crinkle but you'll know that the place is handled carefully. Inside, there's precious thing to its owner. Only open to those who know exactly what it is at the first glance.

Hiroki find it someday when they're moving out from apartment to the new one. The wooden floor wasn't closed properly when he walk upon them. Many nights Hiroki try to open it or at least figure it out what it is. It isn't even locked with keys! So how come he can't open it? He can't throw it on the ground to vent his frustration, afraid the box will be misshapen and Nowaki will know. Once, Hiroki try to shake it and he could hear something inside the wooden box clatter. Weeks later, Hiroki decided to appreciate his partner privacy. His younger partner must be have a very good reason to hide the odd wooden box under their floorboard.

* * *

"What's the safest place to keep your most precious thing?"

"Hmm?" hummed Nowaki, averted his glance from the telly to his brunette partner.

"The safest place to keep precious thing." said Hiroki once again, anxiously waited for Nowaki's expression to change and shifted on their sofa.

"Like what? Money? Some of them I kept them on wallet, but for the big sum, I place it on the bank..." said Nowaki frowned a bit to reply Hiroki's

"No, no. Others. Like..i don't know, gem? Precious stone. Ring."said Hiroki, blushed a bit when he mention the last words

Nowaki snorted affectionately when his dark eyes catch the red colour on Hiroki's cheeks.

"Are you looking for the safest place to keep our precious ring?" Nowaki gives his smug smirk to blushing Hiroki.

"No!"growl Hiroki, quickly recover his emotion. His tone unexpectedly made Nowaki's upwards lip line goes down a bit.

"I mean, I have found my own place to keep our ring you idiot!" stutered Hiroki, trying to apologize for his harsh reaction. Nowaki raised his eyebrow a bit. Hiroki gulped down to calm his nervousness.

"I..I just watched another stupid Korean game show you're fond of. They have some sort of mission to hide their precious thing on the building. There's a guy who hide his mission things under the stony sculpture. Another guy slip his precious paper behind another paper. On the last stage, one of the girls is much more clever, she carry her important thing, which is hairpin on her head." said Hiroki, said his white lie.

Its true he watch another game show on the late evening one day ago, another rare moment for Hiroki to take a rest earlier than he expected. The students paper finished earlier. But that's not in his head. That odd wooden thing under their bedroom floor, on the farthest corner, beneath the heavy cupboard.

"Not stupid, Hiro-san. Its funny. Creative too. Beside, the show is currently famous on worldwide. What's episode is it? I'd like to watch it on internet." grin Nowaki. Hiroki catch a gleam of interest spark on Nowaki's eyes.

"Dunno. Don't care. Around one hundred?" huffed Hiroki in annoyance

Nowaki rumble in fond gentle laughter inside his chest. Hiroki pretend to pout and lie himself on Nowaki's warm chest. He secretly love the way of Nowaki's chest rumble in warm laughter. The deep delicious vibration on Hiroki's earlobe, made Hiroki let out tiny smile.

"My question, Nowaki."

"Ah yes. The bank. Where else?"shrugged Nowaki, graciously plonked further on the sofa, enjoying Hiroki heat upon him

"Only that?" said Hiroki, peeked from his cuddling position

"Uh-huh."mumble Nowaki, gives his attention back to the noise of the telly

Hiroki unconsciously shifted his lying position on the sofa, with his head now on Nowaki's lap. There's a murmur of low conversation from the television.

"Except I have the best way to keep it safe nearest place to meas possible, invisible to ordinary eye but me. In my personal habit, I'd love to keep on eye my precious thing."

Hiroki raised his eyebrows. But Nowaki didn't catch that gesture. The doctor already give his attention to the night headline news.

_Interesting_

* * *

On the very,very seldom occasion when Nowaki in their apartment alone and Hiroki'll definitely come home late at night from university, though Nowaki dislike the tired face from his beloved partner when he reach home, he wave his hand and do his nonverbal spell. For simple task like lit out the lit while he walk across the room and let the dishes wash them selves.


	2. Chapter 2

**Still in the middle of two months holiday. Uh-well, that's my rough counting about two months. Maybe its just one month and half. Anyway, who cares! Sorry for the late. I got an internship lately ;)**

**Oh well, enjoy!**

* * *

"We can not keep him forever in this whole You-know-who madness, sweetheart. "

"Who said that? I keeping him forever! He is my child!" said the jet-black haired woman who clutches the baby in her cradle even further. The woman swung her arms, walking close to the fireplace.

"I know. He is my child too. But the war's comin '. At least keep him safe. I heard a wizard who lived two blocks away from here has been taken away Because his muggle-born wife. What's his name again?" said one of the men who were in the room, combing hair in between his fingers and did not realize a few strands of hair on his head stood up.

"Oh who cares! My father can even guarantee us, despite his name not on that blasted family tree." She said, waving his hand as if she did not care and almost raising her voice.

"Even the Ministry staff can not escape.I'm very much concerned about his safety. I know we are safe from those foolish court, but you know the rumor about the Death-eaters recruitment. If they take us, who gonna take care of him ? " replied the man, raising his eyebrows to give his opinion.

"What do you mean? We are NOT gonna leave him." Said the woman with her fist angrily.

"I know. But think the worst. ... What if they held our son as hostage?"

"... They never done that far ..." she suddenly said, in a tone not sure.

"We do not know that for sure. Its for his own safety. Please."

There's a silence hung on the air. Only the sound of washing plates by themselves. The cupboard being open and stack of plates flying dangerously fragile on the water. A stack of white plates slowly went up to the cupboard and carefully placed itself on the right space. They can even hear the wooden cupboard being closed silently.

"The war's gonna end, right, Makoto?" said the woman swaying a bit for her son to sleep

"Of course it is. Beside, I believe that Potter kid will end this. Sooner or later. Do not believe all that rubbish about the Daily Prophet's headline."

"Can we place him to my father then?"

"Your father is getting older now. He must keep himself safe, let alone his grandkid. Double protection. Double energy. Do you think he can even manage that?"

"Yeah."

"By risking his life over our child?"

"No!" She said, staring in horror.

"Your father surely risk his life for our kid."

"So how we gonna secure our son? He should be out from this soon-to-be Second Wizarding War."

"Yes. Out from the London."

"Out from England. Out from the Great Britain."

* * *

The Land of the Rising Sun Decided that night to unleash his wrath within stormy night. The rain sweeps across the land, splattering on the road ahead. In the middle of the dark, two figures appear to penetrate the wind and the wind. The higher figure holding an umbrella over their heads, while shorter seems to tighten clothes that seems too long. Her arms were holding something, like bundles of cloth. Sounds lightning struck, causing a sound like the whining of cuddles.

"Sssh .. Calm down, my boy." Said the shorter figure. Higher figure mumbled in Latin, moved his right hand and a glimpse of the warm rays emanating from the long and slender objects held by his right hand.

"He is perfectly dry, isn't he, Reinette?" Said the voice of a man, half-shouted amid thunderous rain

"And so we are. Are you sure you want to give him this night? We can deliver him tomorrow when the weather is good." Said a loud voice, bundles of cloth clutched close to his chest.

"And lost our flight?"

"Urgh. I hate muggle air-transport. Air boat is it?"

"Nope. Airplane."

"Why they can not be flexible?"

"They can, but we have to pay another yen. Besides, suddenly the rain started when we started walking."

* * *

"Oh my, I did not know you'll insist on to come on this rainstorm. Come inside! Quickly. Quickly." Said the nun, waving her hand into. The nun took several steps to give the distance to them.

"Told you so." said the woman, mutter under her breath

"Our airplane schedule is due in 3 hours later on the night."

" Why such a hurry? "Said the nun, frowned upon the couple

"The Ministry spying on us." said the man

"So the rumor is true then? The England must in chaos now. Should I be on alert too?" Gasp the nun frowning, as if hearing bad news

"Never heard the news about the Squib tough. But it's wise for you to be on your guard." Said the man, nodding half re-assuring the smaller woman

"And tell me again why you both must use Muggle transport? I have my Floo fireplace here."

"Indeed, but then again, the Ministry watching us. Especially with Reinette famous family."

"Even my father Alphard has already burnt his name into the black Scorch on the family tree. Silly aunt. What's wrong with helping my run-away cousin?"

* * *

"...and I love you, my little storm. I hate to leave you out of my sight, but you can blame to your father later."

"Rei! It's the best for him! He'll be safe here with Natsumi.""said Makoto frowned. His face did not show a lot of expression when he saw his wife holding their son who had just turned one year old. Reinette shape his mouth into a straight line, as if she holding her expression. The woman inhale her breath and facing the man she love, wanted to yell out loud for the ridiculous plan. She wanted to keep her baby always in her reach and close to her. He's only one year old, for god's sake!

"He's too young! He's helpless. Don't you even care..."said the woman, spun her body around to screech against her husband. Her husband is closer than her thought. His face maybe show emotionless face, even maybe cold one. But there's unmistakable stem of tear, threatening to fall down from his eyes to cheek.

"I do care."

* * *

"Natsumi-san? What are you doing in the middle of the night? It's rainstorm." said a nun, who has just awaken from her sleep caused by the nasty thunder

"I'm just waking up to find some drink. I heard a faint of knocking sound from the front door and look what I found."said Natsumi, revealing the crying baby

"God bless him!" gasp the other nun, in her shock tone but come closer, cooing the baby

"Take care of him, will you? Maybe he's a bit fussy with all those nasty thunder sound."reply Natsumi, giving the anxious nun who try to calm the dark-haired baby.

Outside the raging rainstorm slowly reduced. No one even notices that the dark-chocolate cloak which wrap around the baby boy is perfectly dry and even in comfortable warm, despite everything on the outside is wet and damp.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I decided to skip the stages from one year and half baby boy, to four year old. I speed it up.**

**Yeah. Sorry :( I want these to be just a glimpse**

* * *

"I'm coming, I'm coming."said the nun, walking in her best speed to reach the wailing one year and a half baby boy.

"There, there."the nun, craddle the baby boy. But the baby boy seems to insist something else. His pudgy hand grabbing for something in the mid-air.

"Shush, deary. Wear your trousers first. "

The cry getting louder. Another hand reaching out for something in the mid-air again, as if looking for something. The nun tried to ignore the wailing by searching the small stripes-trouser on the craddle.

"I know, I know. You want milk, right? But trousers first."

After a minute struggling to keep the wriggly baby boy on his arms and searching for the old trousers, finally she let out a triumph shout.

"Aha! " said the nun, wearing the second-hand down trousers but comfortable and clean. The nun decided to keep the little baby boy warm. The noon had been hot enough and Natsumi decided to let the baby boy sleep with shirt and underwear. As the night getting darker, its begin rather chilly, which made Natsumi decided to put trouser on the, now, wailing baby.

"There you go, sweetheart. "said Natsumi, nearly loose her breath to put trouser on the wriggly baby without loosen her grip on her arm-craddle. Natsumi spun her body to get the warm bottle milk on the table, across the room. Her step stopped suddenly to realize there was no milk on her sight. She pursed her lips to began pondering where she put the bottle, when she heard the frustrated grunt from the only male on her hand. She extended her arm to see what's bothering him. One year and a half old boy on her arms, wrestled with the bottle cap, trying to figure out how to open it.

_Well, that's surprising. His position before and the table is half way across the room._

A second later Natsumi understood what's happening, find herself chuckling, comb a few strand of black hair and kiss his forehead.

* * *

"Natsumi-san, what are you doing?"

The nun gasp softly, as if she was caught doing something forbidden. Natsumi spun her body, which made her own grey robe twirling behind her. The fire lit out on fireplace behind Natsumi, creating a soft orange atmosphere and faint black shadow.

"Sweetheart, that's my question. What are you doing in the middle of the night? You are supposed to be sleeping. "

"Can't. I hate rainstorm."

The nun sighed fondly and for a moment only the soft crackling sound of fire could be heard across Natsumi's office. His eyes catch a glance of a certain cloth on the little boy hand.

"Ah. Finally find your cloakie, then?"smile Natsumi, still stand in front of the crackling fireplace

"Uh-huh."said the boy, tightened his grip on the dark-chocolate cloak on his small hand. He hugged the worn cloak as if afraid to loose it.

"Where did you find it then?"said the nun, slowly approach

"Hanging on sakura tree with Hana's teddy. "

"Oh my. How do you even get there?"said Natsumi began to ponder how high the sakura tree next their orphanage

"I...I dunno. I just wanted to climb up as fast as I can, because Hana has been crying."shrugged the boy

"Oh, deary, you should be careful. You are not falling from the tree, are you?" said Natsumi, approach closer to the boy, crouching on her knees and began checking him.

"Its okay, Natsumi-san. I'm fine."said the boy, chuckled slightly

"Its that why Hana has been crying this noon?"said Natsumi, tilted her head to face the boy.

The boy only nod silently.

"I'm sorry. I should've known."sigh Natsumi

"You've been busy, Natsumi-san. And so are Hima-san, Yoko-chan and other adult. I just...don't want to disturb you."

"Yes. New kids coming here so we had to take care of them. You know how frightened they are. But you could've told me why Hana's been crying and your cloakie was hidden by Taka-chan and Yori-chan. "

"But Natsumi-san, you were busy."

"Busy or not, you can tell when they are bullying you again, yes? I don't want to happen again next time."said Natsumi with assertive voice, only reserved when she scolded the naughty kids.

The boy lips quiver down a bit when he heard the stern tone from Natsumi. Natsumi glance at the certain expression on the boy and then sigh heavily.

"God bless your soul, but you are only 4 year old. There are some things you can't do by yourself, Wa-chan. "

"Does that mean when I'm five, I could do all things by myself?"tilted the raven-haired boy, wandered at Natsumi's words

"Even when you five, or older enough to go by yourself alone, there are some moment you need someone to help you. You know I'm your family, right, Wa-chan? Family help each other." said Natsumi, slowly changing his words into warm tones

"Yeah. Even you are not my Mum."nodded the boy

_This boy. At his fourth year, he has startling understanding and maturity. Wonder if he get older. Must be_ _charming. _

Natsumi give him a sad smile when he mention about 'Mum'.

"Soon, Wa-chan."

"Yes, Natsumi-san?"

"Nothing. And remember, even if I wasn't your mum, I still your family, Wa-chan."


	4. Chapter 4

**The **_italic_** one is in English, **normal** one is in Japanese and '**apostrophe**' is thoughts.**

**This oneshots chapter consist of some fragments on Nowaki's childhood memories  
**

* * *

It was a week before his fifth birthday when he start to reconsider his own meaning of 'family'. In his mind, 'family' is Natsumi-san and other kids on the orphanage. He's not very fond of other older kids, though. They've been always somewhat dislike him and bully him. Well, he did try to always be nice to others and keep smiling. He decided that being angry wasn't very nice.

"Oh. Its you. "snorted some older boy, who was just enter his third year on primary school and boasting all over being the oldest.

The raven-haired boy just glance and telling himself just to ignore the oldest boy. He flick back his midnight blue eyes and stare at the green grass under him.

"What do you do last time? I heard you grab Hana's teddy on the highest branch of Sakura tree. No one can climb the highest so fast except me." mocked the older one, puffing up his chest for his swelling pride.

The crouching boy bit his lips and decided to hold up his anger before those weird fire start burn on the older boy. Natsumi-san didn't like that accident before on the oldest boy before he was gone-adopted and she certainly didn't want that happen again.

"Are you mute or something? Can you even talk?"snorted the standing boy, enjoying his mockery

The silence boy finally open his mouth, wanted replying the pride-swelling older boy, telling him that he's not mute-whatever the words meant, it's sound bad, before one of the nun called the older boy name. The boy continue to playing with the little dandelion he picked before. He twirling the floating flower in his hand without him touching and sigh. He never show this, fortunately, to anyone, except Natsumi-san. He smile as he remember Natsumi-san said he is special boy. So special that he maybe can do some things that other boys or girls can't do. He found he can do some..._things. _The nearly five years old boy continue to mulling over some _things_ he could do when he felt somebody presence beside him. Standing quietly.

_"Beautiful day, isn't it_?" said the deep gentle voice. The stranger get his attention fully and he frowned his forehead. The stranger was the most tallest man he ever seen. Well, he rarely leave the orphanage anyway, so he didn't meet many person or adult except with Natsumi-san and on kindergarten. The standing figure has the same dark hair like he had. What this stranger talking about? He is four and he should understand whatever the man speak. He never heard that words for his entire life. Like...like he was talking another language. Or maybe he talk with some adult things he didn't understand much.

"Gomenne. You don't understand, do you? I said this day is such a beautiful day. Sunny and bright."said the man, inhale deeply as he never see the sunny day.

Hold on. Where did this stranger coming from? He is sitting down in front of the orphanage since morning, playing by himself. So he MUST HAVE known when the man come in. But he isn't. He blinked owlishly, staring at the stranger. The boy then remember its rude to stare at one people for a long time and so, he averted his glance with a faint flush on his cheeks.

"Don't you suppose to be playing with other?"said the man, smiling strangely to him

He just shook his head. Natsumi-san said he should not talk to some stranger. The man is definitely a stranger. The man suddenly change his expression into something he don't understand.

"Why?"said the man, slowly approach him and crouch down next him.

The boy once again shook his head once more, move down his head between his knees, shifting his attention again to the small dandelion and twirling on his hand.

"You can do that?"said the man, sound slightly surprise, glancing at the spinning flower.

The boy squeak when he realized the man found out he's twirling the flower in the mid-air. The dwarf flower fall down suddenly on earth, lifeless and the child flinched away from the man.

"Oh, I didn't mean to startle you. I'm sorry."sooth the man, raise his arm, signing for peace

The boy sharpened his glance in a suspicious and scared stare. The man continue to raise his hand in his weird gesture. Again, some of the expression on his face, he didn't understand perfectly.

"Sorry. Sorry. I don't...sorry. Please."said the man, almost in his pleading voice

The smaller raven hair continue to stare at him. Minutes filled with silence and the man looked nervous on his staring.

"Look, uh-here. I can that too."said the man, pick up the dandelion before and twirled like he do

He widened his blue eyes and couldn't help himself to lean towards the man. The man seemed perfectly happy when he decided to move closer.

"See? Told you so. It easy, isn't it?"grin the man, showing his twirling flower. The flower then flew away into the air, higher and higher until he can't he much further.

Its the very first time he decided that maybe he is not alone.

* * *

"_Hello._" said the man, walking through the living room, where he currently sitting on the chair.

The boy throw his own small rare smile to the man, despite he didn't understand his words. This man promised he would come today, promising him with other amazing stories to tell. His eyes often widened on his story, about special broom you can ride to fly, magical creatures like tiny human with wings ("Don't let their funny appearance fool you. They can bite and its hurts!"), a man-horse and all wondrous things that he can't even imagine what's look like. The boy is (secretly) hoping those stories weren't just any ordinary stories. Stories doesn't come alive. Only real things happen.

"Alone again?"said the man, brushing some dust over his shoulder. Which he gain a nod for the reply.

The man approach the boy quietly and sat down beside him, on another chair.

"Here. I brought you something."said the man, suddenly throw something small to mid-air, glinting and shimmering halfway across the room.

The child surprisingly catch the rolling yellow things with both his hands. He opened with both hands slowly, to find out round thing on his palm. Its hard, like metal, with a tinge of brow-yellowish colour. He touch the small things, to feel it hard and cold surface. Its somewhat like...like a tin for food! Metal things! Key chain! Or..or maybe its...its..oh! Maybe its a coin? But its not look like a yen coin to him.

"Nice catch! You could be a quidditch player someday with your fast reflex." said the man, move himself closer until their arms touch softly.

The boy is too much distracted with a small weird golden things on his palms, not realizing their closeness. The older raven-hair man look at him with somewhat soft fondness.

"Its a coin actually. In case you won't notice. Remember what I did tell you about the other people who's just like us?"told the man

The younger male nodded eagerly, still marvel the smooth surface of the big coin on his hands-nearly the size of his small palm. An old man with long beard embedded upon the hard coin.

"We have our own currency. Or you could say, money. Like the other version of yen. And this is, galleon. There's other too, like Knuts and Sickle. We own this to buy things."

Black hair bounced once the owner nodded again, still in wonder. He reluctantly give back the coin itself to the man.

"Oh no, this one is for you."said the man, shake his head, followed by the disbelief of round eyes looking at him.

Its the very first time he owned the other things, beside his dearest cloakie.

* * *

"You know, I was just wondering, why are you won't even talk to me from the day we met."said Makoto, made the child glance beside him

Makoto-san, noted the child tried to remember the name, as the man told him his name on the second day he met. His dark blue eyes averted his glance from the man shyly and looking the shadows of the sakura's tree, which began to grew out one of its smallest blossom. Hana once told him how she loved Sakura's blossom, like her pretty name too.

"No need to answer that. Just wondering. I'm very grateful for just meeting you at last."

The boy throw his questioning stare. 'Why? I'm just ordinary kids. I'm not that special, despite I can do some...weird things_.'_

_"_I'm...I have a boy for my own you know. I haven't meet him for a long time."said the man, seem to be anxious

His kid would be the luckiest person on earth to have a father like him!

"Its just...I..I believe to make some mistake on the past. I do love him and I still do. I just wanted him to be safe, that's all. There's been a horrible war at the Wizarding World and we must protect our family, including yo...I mean, including my son."

'War? What's that?'

"No need to explain you about the war. You are too young to know those. In a few days, you are five, right?"said the man, followed with the faithful nod from the boy

"I think I have the right present for you." said Makoto grinning widely

* * *

He was hiding under the shade of sakura's tree and under his dearest cloakie, when Makoto meet him again. He heard soft noises of shoes walking upon the green grass. His teary eyes peering blankly to the green strands which bends back after being stomped down by the man's weird boots.

"There you are. I was looking everywhere for you in the orphanage." said the man bend down to the crouching child. The boy folded himself even further from him. His hand clutch the side of the worn cloak.

"You are not afraid of me again, are you?"

The boy just shake his head, which buried between his knees and under the fabric. He inhale a breath to calm himself down and wipe his nose harshly. He heard a heavy sigh and a shift on the air next to him. Minutes later, the child heard a frantic footstep. 'Must be Natsumi-san' he thinks. The front door suddenly wide open, revealed a frantic nun, looking for someone, made him even further sinking under the fabric.

"Wacchan! Tell me what happen, please!" said the nun, with her wide step approaching him. And then, the nun stopped when he saw the man next to the child, who's staring at him. Her mouth gaped like a fish, before she controlled herself down.

"Oops. You caught me." mumble the man as he grins to the female

"Y-you. How did you...when?"

"A week ago, I think. Isn't it, Wacchan?"said Makoto, slowly crouch beside the boy

"The things is getting better?" said the female nun

"Yes. Maybe for a couple days...anyway, I'll talk to you later on. Now tell me, why is he look miserable like this?"Makoto said, almost with a growl in his voice

"Oh, Makoto, I don't know for sure. That's why I'm asking him now. Wacchan. Did someone hurt you?"said Natsumi slowly, as she intended not to sound like interrogation

The younger male shake his head, still buried his head between his knees.

"Did someone, oh! Oh...did he call you mute and weird again?"

The same reply, but accompanied with more frantic shake of small head. Raven-haired boy pleaded with his eyes, wanted to say 'Please, Natsuni-san. Don't mind me! You got other important thing to do.'

_"Who called him like that?' _said Makoto with a cold voice, made him want to flinch for the cold voice and oh, that weird word again.

_"Now, its just an older kid from my orphanage.."_

_"Just? you said 'just'? He could be traumatized! Can he even talk yet? He's four years old and I know children should be chattering on those age!"_

The quiet boy quickly took a glance unto the man. He saw the man slip his hand under his cloak to pick up something. Come to think of it, the cloak is similar to his. A long thin stick came out. Makoto held the stick tightly.

_"He kinda shy and quietened when he meet stranger, the older stranger. He practically fine with other younger kids. Calm down for godsake! Look how far you made him frighten. Lower down your wand! _No need to make fuss around here!"

Makoto suddenly looked upon him, making that expression again. The young boy nearly pout because he can't decide what's emotion on his face again. Why Makoto-san carrying a wooden stick around? Does he beat the bad kids with that stick? A large hand reach his black hair and stroke slightly. His eyes widen with the sensation.

"_Soon, Nowaki. We'll take you out from these horrid muggle world."_

Its the first time he received a truly loving kiss from another person, beside Natsumi-san.

* * *

There's a fuss inside Natsumi-san's office. He was just slipping off his pyjamas into daily clothes, before he remember today is his fifth birthday! He ran off into Natsumi-san happily, calling Natsumi's name. What's inside made him stop his fast step, a pair of people, man and woman standing in front of the fireplace. A green fire crackling softly behind them. He never know about the green fire. Its pretty tough.

"Oh, I just wondering when you woke up, Wacchan!"said Natsumi enthusiastically.

His step bring him quickly beside Natsumi's usual grey robe and grip the cloth for steadying himself. He recognized the man standing in front of him. Its Makoto-san. But the other, he don't. Another female in the room looking himself almost like the way Natsumi-san look at him. Natsumi-san always held her gaze to him with soft but far away. But this woman is different. She looked at him like its the first time he properly seeing a child. There's a firm, but yet, loving and tenderness gaze from those blue eyes. He could felt he will be safe on her cradle, despite a strange drawing on her arms.

"Happy Birthday, Wacchan."said Natsumi, set her hands on his shoulder to calm his uneasiness

A seconds later he was being swooped up, press upon a warm body. He couldn't quite place himself whether he will like this woman or not. There's a particular feeling that he's been knowing her for his entire life. There's a familiarity on these warm and firm heat.

The way her arms hugged around him.

A soft flowery smell upon the bulging chest.

Her trembling hands stroke upon his raven hair, like she's afraid to touch him.

The fierce hug.

Another large hands (Makoto's. He remember perfectly when a wide palm touch him another day.) soon rubbed his back.

"Happy Birthday." said the female who's still hug him

Oh

_Oh!_

He dream countless time before of this voice. The boy flashback at Natsumi's word that he actually, have a parent. They are still somewhere else in far away country, preparing a safe place for him live for. Someday they'll come back at him. So that's why he's not being in adopted program, where good kids taken away with couples to live with. But he can't tell other kids this secret, that would be unfair to those who didn't have parents.

Maybe.

_Just__ maybe._

He brace himself up to spoke a certain nickname he'd been yearning to speak. He'd only heard them on television kids program.

* * *

**Note: Cloakie is actually the robe that Reinette left on the day she entrusted Nowaki to Natsumi for a while, facing the World Wizarding War II. So Nowaki practically born during the war and Reinette being pure-blooded, even she change her surname into his husband, she's threatened for being recruited to the dark side.  
**

**If you read or just simply read Harry Potter 7, you know how dangerous it is.**


End file.
